


The Only Way To Keep You Safe

by PurpleSunrise



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst and Porn, BDSM, Dom Abby, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Angst, Smut, Sub Ellie, Warnings apply: see start of work notes, post-cannon, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSunrise/pseuds/PurpleSunrise
Summary: Post-cannon Abby/Ellie. Abby needs to try and get some help from the Fireflies, but her and Ellie disagree on how she should lay low in the meantime. They come to a compromise and finish making up with some kinky sex.
Relationships: Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	The Only Way To Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR warning for anyone with claustrophia or triggers around imprisonment, abadonment or kidnapping.
> 
> Warning for consent: While I try to write things in with an atmosphere that implies such things are present, I don’t write all the details of negotiations, safeword agreements or other preagreed variations from normal rules of consent into every fic I write. Please assume that these things are there in the background of their established relationship, this is consensual play in a context of having done this type of stuff together before and having agreed to how they will handle what counts as a yes. 
> 
> General warnings for vague mentions of violence/the threats of the TLOU universe, sexually explicit swearing and for various kinky things. More detailed warnings re:the kinky things would kinda be spoilers so click the link to end notes for these.
> 
> And as always, ANY reader, for ANY of my fics, ANYTIME is also just generally welcome to reach out to ask if you have less commonly warned-for triggers that you wanna check for. You can send me a Tumblr ask (Anon is on/no account needed) @PurpleSunriseFanFic or comment here.
> 
> Based on a Tumblr prompt.
> 
> Enjoy!

****

> **kittycat-beans** asked:
> 
> “this is the only way to keep you safe.”

## This Is The Only Way To Keep You Safe (Abby/Ellie)

“This is fucking bullshit! What the fuck—“

“This is the only way to keep you safe, Ellie.” 

“How the fuck is fucking trapping me down here supposed to keep me safe?!” 

“You think they won’t still want you? That base is full of Salt Lake vets. Someone will recognise you. Down here, they won’t get the chance.” 

“If it’s so dangerous, then what the hell are you thinking taking Lev—“ 

“Lev will be fine. He’s not immune. They don’t slaughter random people—“ 

“Just vivisect the special kids, huh?” 

Abby ignored the jibe, still not sure what to make of the “other side” of the story. 

“Have you forgotten how badly we need the help? They adored my father, and I don’t see that we have a better shot of getting what we need than to hope they’ll do Jerry’s daughter a favour.” 

“I get that, but I don’t see how that plan equals that we should be locking me in freakin’ basement.” 

“Ellie.” Abby waited a moment, wanting to try and get her into listening mode. 

“You will be alone. For days. In an area where the only people who survived the Rattler base destruction have seen that you were bitten. They will recognise you. You’re not exactly wanting for being memorable. In a group, it’s less obvious but alone? You will be seen, you will be recognised. And, if by some miracle you don’t get shot in head for being presumed to be infected, then word of that will travel. The Fireflies will get wind and come looking themselves, or someone will be smart enough to try and trade you for the bounty.” 

“Fine. I’ll keep a low profile. I’ll stay quiet and make sure I’m not seen.” 

Abby stopped organising her rucksack and turned to make eye contact. “Ellie,” she said, looking at her with affectionate skepticism. 

Under Abby’s gaze, she grew a little awkward, both from the tension and from how much she didn’t like being called on her obvious bullshit. 

“When are you quiet?” 

“Uh? Excuse me? Who is it that knifes a room full of clickers alone without a single one of them noticing while you and Lev just fucking wait around?”

“And how long does that take?” 

Her question met with silence, Abby continues. “And what do you do afterward?” 

She raises her eyebrow as she asks, but still gets a reply of silence.

“Yes. Ellie. You are a fucking machine. I get that. You‘re a stealth master when it suits the battle. But being quiet for days, when most of time you aren’t in combat? No shouting out any cusses? No calling out for ‘any more of you fuckers’?”

Abby’s serious look with her slight raised eyebrow transforms into a look of utter incredulity at the though of Ellie keeping a constant low profile for three whole days. 

“And you have a good chance of making it alone out here while we’re gone, I know that too. But not as good as if you stay hidden.” 

Unable to actually argue the points, Ellie sticks to silently staring back, nostrils flaring, and clearly seething. Abby gives her a minute, returning to packing her bag. Still livid about the situation and not wanting to accept the reality of it, Ellie decides to try some clear bullshit. 

“The way you wanna lock me up, I’ll have to kick a whole bookcase over if I need to get out. How much noise will that make?” 

Abby sighs wearily. Maybe she should ask the Fireflies to examine her head while she is there, see if there’s a medical reason she’s masochistically fallen for the most stubborn person she’s ever met. 

“This basement is well-hidden. There’s no reason to think it will be found even if people search the rest of the house. And you’re not telling me that you couldn’t set things up so that an even army couldn’t survive to the bottom of those stairs, if it came to it. because if we’re agreeing on anything here, it’s that you are more than capable.” 

This was getting exhausting. Abby dug deep. 

“Could you not just put up with a few days of rest for the sake of my peace of mind, please?” 

Ellie was taken aback. Her expression softened as she registered the sincere concern in Abby’s eyes and she reconsidered. 

“Okay. I’ll do it. For you.“ 

She still had to fire a parting shot, though. 

“I’m not saying I agree with you, I still think it’s ridiculous, but I’ll do it for you.” 

_Fuck’s sake, can nothing ever be easy?_ Well, at least she’d agreed… Abby sighed in relief then gave her a weary “Thank you,” not looking up from her bag. 

Ellie started to feel like she’d been kind of a dick. Sorry was not likely to be coming out of her stubborn mouth, but she tried to make some amends. 

“Besides,” she spoke with a suggestive grin, “I wouldn’t wanna deny you whatever perverted kicks you’ll get out of holding me captive for three straight days.” 

Abby scoffed with some amusement. 

“You think this is a sex game?” 

Ellie’s expression was full of challenge, “Isn’t it?” 

Abby smiled. This was how Ellie got her to overlooked how freakin’ annoying her stubborness was. 

“No, it’s a ‘you don’t die horribly at the hands of the many possible foes we have’ game.” 

“Meh, that sounds like a crappy game, a sex game would be better.” 

The suggestion in Ellie’s voice went straight to Abby’s clit. Her voice took on a flirty edge. 

“You wanna make this a sex game?” 

Ellie smirked. 

“Don’t you?” She fired back. 

Then she bit her lip. Purposefully. It seemed she’d decided to go from goading Abby one way to goading her another way. She got more than she bargained for when Abby lunged at her. 

Hand behind Ellie’s head to absorb the impact, she slammed her into a wall. Then her hands moved around, holding Ellie’s head in place against the wall, with a grip too tight for Ellie to move forward. She moved her lips to within milimeters of a kiss before she spoke in a husky voice.

“You want three days down here with an ass so sore you can’t sit? Because that can be arranged.” 

Ellie tried to suppress a moan, but didn’t manage to fully conceal her reaction. Abby heard her, and was very happy for the opportunity to goad her back. 

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Wanna make this a little more fun, El?” 

Ellie’s pride overrode her desire, and she attempted a stoic look and a shrug. But Abby could see deeper. 

“I think that’s a yes…” 

Ellie put her game face on, ready for Abby to strip it away but not quite wanting to bellow out the “Yes” that her body was screaming. Abby started to stroke her fingertips across Ellie’s décolletage, towards her left shoulder. She traced a line down from her shoulder to her arm slowly, and Ellie felt her anticipation creep up a little. 

Once she reached Ellie’s wrist, she took hold of her hand, pressing her biceps into the wall and bending her elbow so her forearm stuck out in front of her. Her left hand kept a grip too tight for Ellie fight while she started to trace every line of the intricate tattoo that covered Ellie’s scarred skin and the secrets below it. Using just the nail of her thumb, she slowly dragged the pattern against her girlfriend’s flesh. She made it about halfway before Ellie gave in and audibly whimpered. Then Abby let up for awhile, moving so that Ellie could touch her all over, then strip her naked and eat her out as she laid on the one of beds down in the barracks. She kept her hands on Ellie the whole time as the redhead went down on her, building her arousal with tickles on the sensitive little spots she’d gradually found on Ellie’s neck, shoulders and ears. She sometimes felt Ellie shudder a little on top of her. Perfect.

—

Ellie was gasping from her own desire by the time Abby came. Abby held her for a minutes and tried her best to speak affectionately, something that still made her shy. Once she’d recovered, she picked Ellie up, held her with her face to the wall and started to give her the promised glow on her ass. When she seemed to have finished, Ellie moaned invitingly, wanting Abby’s fingers. But Abby wasn’t finished yet. 

“Uh-uh, I thought we said this should hurt for three whole days, didn’t we? It’ll take a little more than that to get you nicely bruised up enough to last for three days.” 

—

It wasn’t hardest Ellie had experienced (and her tolerance was this sort of thing was yet another source of stubborn pride, of course) but she was visibly in some pain by the time Abby had finished with her. Pain that only got worse when Abby flipped her around a pressed her back and ass into the wall. Two very strong thighs held Ellie’s leg in place, spread open as she moaned in delight at the delicious agony she felt in her ass. Abby then placed her hands above her own legs, pressing Ellie’s hips into the wall, as she knelt down for a taste of Ellie’s soaked, dribbling cunt.

—

Once she’d edged Ellie with her tongue, she stopped and gave her a kiss on the mouth, sharing the taste that Abby delighted in but Ellie found a little uncomfortable to share with her, especially when Abby’s mouth left her own covered in her juices, her own scent right under her nose. Her cheeks stung as she considered her options: leave it there or lick her own lips and taste herself some more? She decided to leave it, something near primal in her driving an urge to leave the claim Abby had left on her where it was while she felt two fingers slip inside her. Yeah, she thought as she sighed at the touch, she wanted to come just like that, inhaling the memory of Abby’s mouth against her cunt as she felt her fingers thrust inside her and that now rather skilled thumb on her clit.

Abby has a different plan, though. One that earned her a cross between a whimper and a growl from Ellie. She pulled her fingers out and her hand away just in time to frustrate Ellie from her imminent climax. Ellie scowled at Abby as she licked her own fingers clean, enjoying a final taste of the woman she’d miss for the next three days. 

“You wanted a sex game, Ellie? Well how about this? Don’t touch yourself while I’m gone. Wait for me to finish what I started.” 

Abby began to walk away while Ellie was still gobsmacked, returning to her rucksack to finish preparing for the trip to another island nearby. She prepared slowly, giving Ellie a good chunk of time to consider if she wanted to safeword before Abby left (though she could always do so later on in her journal), but Ellie stayed quiet, her face slowly turning from shock to something that almost resembled glee. Eventually, she spoke up, wanting to signal her agreement without giving Abby an easy time of it. 

“I knew the real reason you wanted me down here was pervy.” 

Abby didn’t argue, though it was untrue. A little while later she picked up her bag and made her way to the stairs. She kept her goodbye simple, because all the important things had been said before and then said again without words as they’d played.

“I’ll see you in three days.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: physically overpowering a partner, spanking, edging, prolonged orgasm denial, prolonged confinement (not actually for sexual reasons but they bring sex into it), prolonged instructions/control (prolonged = several days)
> 
> —
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one and please do let me know what you think in the comments. Shy folks can use anon on Tumblr if you prefer. I’m there @PurpleSunriseFanFic


End file.
